High school vampire
by animelvr21100
Summary: It is about a girl that is a vampire moves to a small town to go into hiding and meets this girl that has a special power that she never knew existed. you will like this story alot!
1. Chapter 1

_**High School Vampire**_

_**SPOV:**_

_It was the first day of another boring school year. Same people, except for freshmen. Same news, same boring lives._

_I was on my way homeroom till I bumped into a girl. I have never seen her before, but I knew that she was not a freshman. She was normal height for a sophomore, pretty skinny, had long blonde hair with blue bangs that suited her well. But there was something about her…but I couldn't put my finger on it._

_I went over to help her pick up her books, that I made her drop. She had a presence that was very strange, like she was giving off some kind of weird energy. "Are you ok? I am sorry that I made you drop your books." "Yeah I am ok and thank you for helping me pick up my books." she said. "my name is Simone. Are you new to town or something like that?" "My name is Laiyla and I am new to town." she said. "Where are you from?" "I am from Vamp." she said. "Huh?" "I mean Vancouver, Canada." she said. "Is there really any Canadian Bacon up there?" "Its just ham." she said. "Oh, I knew that."_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_**SPOV:**_

_We ended up having the same exact schedule, go figure!_

_Same homeroom, same classes and even the same lunch. It was a bit odd, but I was cool with it._

_A week passed from the day that I had meet Laiyla. Everything was the same as usual, but I still had this feeling of a weird presence._

_Everything was going well until Laiyla pulled me outside, to the side of the building. She said that she had to really talk to me._

_We got outside, where there was no one around. "I have a really big secret that I am gonna tell you." she said. "Go and tell me then." "Ok, but you may not believe me but I am gonna tell you anyway." she said. "Well tell me already!" "Ok, I am a vampire!" she said. I had busted out in laughter. I did not believe her at all. Maybe she was a bit coco in the head. "You do not believe me, do you?" she said. "No I do not, are you sure that you are not pretending. Vampires are only in make-believe books." "Fine, since you do not believe me, I will have to show you." she said. She said the word "Transform" while doing a back flip and then there was a big flash of light…._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She was standing before me. She was wearing a blue shirt, that matched the color of her bangs, a black skirt, black leggings, a black & blue necklace and bracelets, blue earnings and black-skull clips in her hair. "Do you believe me now?" she said. " I do now."

"Look, I have fangs!" she said. "Is this for real?" "this is for real." she said. This has to be some kind of dream. There are no such thing as vampires in the real world. "You cannot be a vampire." " I will show you." she said.

She went over and grabbed a freshman girl and bit her on the neck. She started to suck her blood and the girl became unconscious. I cannot believe this. This cannot be real at all. I felt dizzy and I passed out on the ground. I felt like I was in a strange dream with a girl that's a vampire. I cannot believe that this is happening. This is the start of a whole new life, with a vampire best friend.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **_

_I woke up in a strange house that looked like it was fit for a king. It was big with a lot of paintings with a big staircase leading up to the upstairs. "Where in the hell am I?!" "Im soo glad that you woke up. You are at my house silly." she said. "But theres no coffins and there are mirrors and theres a kitchen!" "We are not like the vampires in your story books. We sleep, eat human food and blood and we are a lot classier." she said. "you have a huge house. This is like 3 times bigger than my house." "Would you like a tour?" she said. "totally!"_

_We started on the bottom level of the house. There was a living room, dinning room, kitchen, and a library. Just like a regular house, except for the size and the fact that there was a library. Each room was like 2 times the size of a regular room. __I never knew that they made houses this big. Oh I forgot, this is not a normal family!_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

_We had finished touring the rest of the house, except for Laiyla's room. I was kinda scared to see what her room looked like because she had the whole attic to herself. I wished that I had an attic to myself, but we don't have a attic!_

_We finally got to her room at the top of this other long and windy staircase. She opened the door to this big room with a canopy bed, a long desk, long mirror, dressers and a window seat that looked out to the whole town. "I wish that I had a room and a house like this." "This is nothing like my old house in Vamp, it was 3 times bigger than this house." she said. "That sounds like the size of a palace." "Well I was the princess of Vamp for crying out loud." she said. "Huh?!?!"_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Omg! Laiyla is the princess of Vamp. This day could not be getting weirder and weirder by the second. **

"**What the fuck!" "How could you be a princess, living in this town. Its in the middle of no where!" **

"**Yep, it's the perfect spot to go into hiding from the warrior cops." she said. "Warrior cops?" "Yeppers, they are these vampires that were mutated with a lot of armor, flying abilities, super speed and weapons that can kill anything in a split sec." "They are after me and my family because I am the next one in line to become the queen of Vamp but another vampire was practicing black magic and the magic took over her mind and body and now she is trying to take over the kingdom and take the crown, so my family and I went into hiding till the war is over." she said.**

**I cannot believe any of this. This has to be some kind of dream or something like that. And then I passes out again…………**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

_**LPOV:**_

_Gosh she passes out a lot! She is worse than a freshman. I decided to lay her on the bed till she wakes up. I guess that I will let her crash here till tomorrow. How am I gonna explain this to my parents? Oh well!_

_Kitty finally woke up from her nap. She does like to sleep a lot since she is half cat. "Did you have a good nap sis?" "How come I smell a human?" she said. "Well that's because there is a human here silly. Her name is Simone and she knows about me n the family, but I have not mentioned you to her yet. Oh well, she will find out when she wakes up." "I thought we agreed that you were not gonna get close to any humans because they might actually be vampires practicing black magic?" she said. "I know but there is something about her, but I just can't put my finger on it." "Well its your problem, not mine so if you get in any kind of trouble, its not my fault!" she said. "Nothing bad will happen, I promise."_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**SPOV:**_

_I had just woken up from passing out again for like the 20__th__ time today. I sat up and there was a cat with black and blonde fur staring at me. "Aw! What a cute kitty!" I bent over to pet it and it bit me! What a evil cat. "Don't you pet me ever again you human." the cat said. "You….can…talk?!?!" "Duh, you stupid human." the cat said. "Kitty, be nice to her, she is out guest." Simone said. "Cats can't talk. Why is it talking?" "Because that is my sister Kitty." She said. "A cat cannot be your sister Simone?" "I accidently turned her part cat when I was practicing a transformation spell. She can turn back into a vampire, watch." she said. Kitty stood up and jumped into the air. A little girl, looked like she was about 9 years old, skinny like Simone, and her hair was black and blonde like her fur color. She also had black eyes. "Wow, you look differently then what I thought you would look like." "What did you think I would look like, a witch or something like that!" she said. "I was only joking, just chill out." "I will chill when you leave this house and I cannot smell you anymore." she said. "You think I smell bad?" "Vampires have a keen sense of smell and the smell of humans can bother some vampires, but it doesn't bother me." she said. "I think you should be heading home now. It is getting late and I want you to get some rest." she said. She walked me to the big door. "Ok, Ill see you tomorrow at school." "Bye." "Bye!" they said. I was curious why they made me leave so early, but it is late and I should get some sleep, I have a lot to think about now, from all that happened today._


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9**_

___**The Next Day**___

_I was so tired today. I got like no sleep last night. I had too much on my mind about yesterday, about all of the secrets that was given to me to keep safe. It's too much responsibility for me to handle. "Are you spacing out again, Simone?" said Nathan. He was a classmate of mine, we have been in the same class since Pre-K. He was tall, skinny, with blue eyes and long, blonde hair. None of the girls really liked him because he was into anime and manga, but he is handsome though. "Thanks for the wakeup call." "Are you ok, is there something wrong?" he said. "I am ok, but thanks." "If you want to talk, you can talk to me, ok?" he said. "Ok, thanks!" "No prob." he said. Laiyla came into the class room, all happy and cheery, like she always is. "Hey Simone, Hey Nathan!" she said. "Hey Laiyla." We both said. "Class is about to start, you should sit down." I said to Laiyla, in a soft tone. "Ok." she said. _

_The day passed by fast, since I couldn't think straight. There were so many questions I wanted to ask Laiyla, but I didn't want to ask most of the questions, since a lot of the questions were personal. I got home and it was quiet, till the phone rang. "Hello" "Hey Simone, its Laiyla." she said. "How did you get my number?!" "Nathan gave it to me. I did not see you at the end of the day and I was worried, so I called." she said. "Well thank you for calling, but I'll be ok." "Do you want to come over tomorrow, since it is Friday?" she said. "Sure, I will be there at noon." "Ok, see you then!" she said. "Ok, bye." There goes another day at the vampire house._


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_It was finally Saturday, the day that I would probably meet her parents. I was kinda nervous to come over today because I didn't know what to expect out of this visit, but I was about to find out!_

_I walk up to her front door. I knocked on the door and Kitty answered. "Laiyla, your smelly human is here." she said. _

"_I do not smell!" "Well to me, you smell like an old gym sock." she said. Laiyla finally made it down stairs to the door."Come in Simone, I know theres a bunch of questions that you want to ask me." she said. "Well there is a bunch of questions, but I don't want to make you upset in any way." "You will not upset me. Ask me anything!" she said. "Ok, well why are you not fighting in the battle of your town, where did you get all of these powers from, and why did you pick me to be your best friend?"_

"_Well to answer your question, I am not allowed to fight in the war, I get my powers from being a vampire, and I picked you because I know that I can trust you to keep my secret safe from the others." she said. "Wow, that's a lot to take in, but I can handle it." "And that is why I choose you" she said. Kitty came running up to us. "Laiyla, your parents are home!" she said in a loud tone. "What?! They are not suppose to be home till tonight!" she screamed. We all looked to the door while it was opening. Standing in the doorway were 2 beautiful people. _

_They are your parents?!............................................._


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapter 11**_

_I was not prepared to meet her parents today. I was surprised to see how calm they were. Her mom had long, blonde hair, tall, skinny, and had black eyes. Her dad had kinda long black hair, tall, skinny and also had black eyes. I can see where Laiyla gets her looks from. Laiyla was standing in front of me and had me pinned up behind her. She was trying to hold me back against the wall. "Great Laiyla, you brought a snack for us, thank you honey." her dad said in a evil tone. "That is Laiylas friend, you stupid." her mom said. "I am sorry, I thought you were lunch." he said. "Its ok, I understand." "Laiyla, you can let go already." "Opps, my bad. I was just scared for a minute, I thought you were a goner." she said. "Welcome to our home. I am sorry about that. My name is Rose and his name is Nick. We are Laiyla's parents. It is nice to finally meet you!" she said. "It is nice to meet you to. My name is Simone, I am a classmate of Laiylas." "Would you like to stay for tea honey?" she said. "I am sorry but I have to get home. I have to babysit tonight. Maybe another time." "That would be nice. It was nice to meet you Mrs. Rose." "It was nice to meet you too!" she said. _

_Laiyla walked me to the door. "I am sorry about what happened. I thought my parents wouldn't of been home so early." she said in an apologetic tone. "Its ok, nothing bad happened so its all good. Ill call you later." "Ok, bye Simone." she said. "Bye Laiyla!"_

_I was kinda happy to get out of that house. I wished it would of gone better, but her mom seems nice, but I am not sure about her dad. Oh well, time to go babysit my sister and brother!_


	12. Chapter 12

~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**On Monday**_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~

_I was still in some shock, but I knew that it would pass. But I was still curious in why her dad was like ready to eat me. I guess that it's just a vampire thing._

_I walk into class and I only saw Nathan and the group of A-listers. They think that they are big shots and that they can go around the rule the school. But there is only one person that doesn't act like that in their group and that's Ryan._

_Ryan is a major hottie and all the girls are all over him like he is a pair of shoes. But he acts completely different from the group. He is sweet, kind, smart (that's a surprise there), and is very open to everyone. I just hope that Laiyla doesn't fall into that crowd. That would be horrible!_

_I sit down in my seat, when Nathan walks up. "Hey. How was your weekend?" he said. "It was ok, I went over to Laiyla's and I met her parents. It was fun." "That's good. I also wanted to thank you for babysitting my little sister." he said. "It was no problem, since I was watching my sister and brother anyway." "Well, I wanted to treat you to a movie and dinner." he said. "That sounds like fun. This Saturday?" "Yeah, Ill call you about it later." he said. "Ok, can't wait!" _

_Laiyla is later to school again (for like the 20__th__ time). She is gonna get a detention sooner or later. "I have to get an alarm clock, since my sister keeps on waking me up late." she said. "Well it really doesn't help you, since she is half cat." "True…very true." she said._

_We get dressed for gym (since today we have gym). I was curious to see how she can do in climbing the rope( since she is like a acrobat). _

_We get in line for the rope. Laiyla is in front of me and Nathan is behind me (and yes, we have the same gym period). Laiyla is climbing the ropes and she is like a pro at this. She doesn't struggle at all. Like she is a feather in the sky. But something shoots her hand and she falls! OMG! I am like flipping out right now. What is gonna happen now? But Ryan came to the rescue and catches her (no wonder that a jock like Ryan would catch her, but he was no where near us). Laiyla is like sucking up all the attention and it is pretty amusing. "That was some fall that she made" he said. "Yeah, she did fall pretty hard, but she is lucky that she got caught." "But it is strange that Ryan showed up out of no where to catch her." he said. "That is strange, but she is lucky."_


	13. Chapter 13

_**~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 13~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**LPOV:**_

_I just got home from school today. Today was an interesting day. First, I ran late for school again, I made the class record for rope climbing, and I got caught by some cute guy. But he is not some regular guy, he might be a vampire. Idk! "Laiyla, are you talking to yourself again?" she said. "And how come you do not smell like a human today? Did you go back to Vamp?" she said. "No I wouldn't go back there now. I am not that stupid!" _

_Mom and Dad walked through the door and saw us fighting (as usual). "Do you guys always have to fight?" said Dad. "Sorry Dad" we said. "We have something very important to tell you Laiyla." mom said in a worried tone. "Ok, well what is it?" "We wanted to tell you that there are other vampires at your school, but they are not all good vampires." she said. "Well that will explain what happened in Gym class today." "What happened in class honey?"mom said again in a worried tone. "When I was climbing the rope, someone shot something, like they wanted to hurt me and I fell, but a guy caught me, but he did not smell like a human, he smelled more like a vampire smell." "He might be a vampire that is practicing Black Magic. Keep an eye on him, ok?" dad said. "Ok, I will." "That's our good girl." dad said. _

_Mom and Dad went into the study room. I am still trying to figure out if that guy is a good vampire or a vampire that is practicing Black Magic. I never knew that vampires could even practice Black Magic. I thought that Black Magic was forbidden to the relms. But all I know is that boy was smoking hot! He also looks very familiar, like I know him or something from somewhere, like one of our balls. I will keep an eye on him, Maybe Simone and Nathan can help me find out who he is. "LAIYLA, STOP TALKING TO YOURSELF!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kitty said. "I am going to buy some duck tape, tape her to a chair, and lock her in a closet. That should shut her up for a bit. "I heard that!" she said. "I need to learn how to keep my thoughts to myself!_


	14. Chapter 14

_LPOV:_

_I walked into school the next day, ready to learn more about the guy that saved me yesterday. I knew what he looked like, but I did not know his name. I think that ill ask Simone about him._

"_Hey Laiyla. What's up?" she said. "Who is that guy over there?" I pointed over to this guy that had shaggyish brown hair, tall, looked like a jock and he had green eyes. "Who Ryan?" she said. So _

_that's his name. "Can you tell me about him." "Well he has perfect grades, is into sports, and likes to read, but he is not like the other A-Listers. He is much sweeter and will help you when you need _

_help. He is cool n all." she said. "Has he always been this way?" "Yeah, since I could remember. But he went away for a vacation and was not in school for like a year. People thought that he dies or _

_something, but he showed back up all of a sudden and things went back to normal." she said. "I see."_

_I watched Ryan all day, waiting for him to do something strange or weird. The only thing that was weird was his 2 necklaces. One was a chocker that vampires usually wear. The other one was a _

_chain with a crystal thing on it. That necklace looked very familiar, but I am not sure where it is from. All that I know is that he is a vampire for sure. I am sorta relieved that he is a vampire, but I _

_am not sure if I should talk to him about it or not. I will ask Simone (again) for advice._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_I pulled Simone to the back of the building. "What is it now Laiyla?" she said. "Ryan is a vampire! I am sure of it now because he is wearing a chocker that all vampires wear. "Wow, that is strange _

_to hear, but I do believe you, this time atleast." she said. "What do you mean this time?" "Nevermind about it now. We should tell Nathan about you being a vampire. He deserves to know, since _

_he is in our circle." she said. "You are right. We should tell him right away. Lets go!" And then we set off to tell Nathan that I am actually a vampire………......._


	15. Chapter 15

_LPOV:_

_We finally caught up to Nathan while he was walking home. "Nathan we have something very important to tell you." Simone said. "If it is that important, you will tell me already. Now what is it. I _

_have to get home." he said. "Ok, Laiyla is a vampire!" she said. _

_Nathan busted out in laughter about it. He was crying on the ground because he was laughing so hard. "You gotta be kidding me. You two are lieing." he said. "We are not lieing, just watch!" she said. _

_I said "transform" and I turned into my vampire outfit that made me look sexy (or so I think so). _

"_Holy shit! You were not kidding at all." he said. "Now you believe us?" "This is so cool. Do you have fangs?" he said. I showed him my fangs so he would shut up. "We also have another big _

_issue. Ryan is also a vampire but we are not sure if he is good or not." "There are bad vampires?" Nathan asked. "Well vampires are vampires but some practice Black Magic, which is bad magic. I _

_think that Ryan is practicing Black Magic." "Ryan is a better guy than that. He would not practice that kind of magic." he said. "I do not know, but I will find out." "Here is his IM name. You can IM _

_him tonight to find out more info." Nathan said. "Thanks for the help. I will do that a.s.a.p." "No problem, anytime." he said._

_We all said goodbye and I headed home. I know that Kitty will ask me where in the hell I have been, but I am prepared this time. I just want to get home to talk to Ryan and find out if he is _

_practicing Black Magic or not. I will find out soon…………_


	16. Help!

_**Hey Everyone! I need some advice for my next couple of chapters for both of my stories so if you have any ideas or clues, PLEASE leave a comment or review about it.**_

_**THANKS!**_

_**-Crockett**_


	17. Summary

Summary

_Simone is a regular girl, that is in high school__. She is in the 10__th__ grade. The town that she lives in is very plain and nothing happens. The first day of school had started and it is always the same people, but there is a new girl that Simone bumps into. Her name is Laiyla and she had just moved to town. Soon, Simone and Laiyla become good friends, but Simone has a strange feeling about her, but she is not sure what it is. _

_One day after lunch, Laiyla pulls Simone outside to talk to her. Laiyla tells Simone that she is a vampire! Simone thinks that she is imagining things and starts to laugh. Laiyla got upset and decided to show her powers. (__**Laiyla is not a regular vampire. She has powers like witches do, but she is a vampire, that is how I made the vampires in this story.) **__Laiyla decides to bite a 9__th__ grader to show Simone that she is a vampire. Simone passes out on the ground __**(she is known of passing out a lot in the story.) **_

_Simone wakes up in Laiyla's house, which is the size of a mansion. Laiyla gives Simone a tour of her house and then Laiyla tells Simone that she is a princess from her elm, which is called Vamp. __**(which is a elm for vampires and witches and wore locks.) **__Simone passes out again from all of the information that Laiyla has told her._

_Simone wakes up to find a cat, looking at her like she is a stranger or something. The cat is Laiyls's sister! Laiyla was practicing magic and accidentally turned her into a cat, so she is half cat and half vampire. __**(I know, it is a weird combination, but I was bored and that was all that I could come up with at the time.) **__Her name is Kitty. Kitty does not like humans and doesn't like Simone because of her smell._

_The next day at School, Simone is still shocked from all that Laiyla had told her the day before. Nathan is a bit concerned about Simone so he decides to go and talk to her. __**(Nathan is a really good friend of Simone. They have been in the same class since Pre- K. )**__ Later, Laiyla comes in late __**(as usual). **__Later that day, Laiyla called Simone to see if she wanted to come over to hangout, since Laiyla's parents would be out that day. Simone accepted and would go to Laiyla's house tomorrow._

_Simone went over to Laiyla's house. Kitty answered the door and started to make smart comments about Simone. Everyone sat down in the living room, just chilling, till Laiyla's parents came home. Laiyla's parents look exactly like her. __**(no duh! Cuz they are from the same family.) **__Laiyla's mom is very kind to Simone, but her dad wants to suck her blood! Simone does not feel very comfortable, so she leaves to go baby-sit her sister and brother and Nathan's sister._

_The next day at school, Simone sits at her desk to wait for Laiyla to come in. Nathan walks up to Simone and thanks her for watching his little sister for him. He says that he would take her to a movie or dinner __**(or both, I don't really remember). **_

_When Simone and Laiyla get to Gym class, they have to climb ropes. Laiyla is really good at that kind of stuff __**(since she has powers that make her do that kind of stuff and she is really flexible.) **__Laiyla is climbing the rope, when something hits her hand! But this guy catches her in perfect time! But the strange thing is that he was across the gym and was no where near the ropes. Simone is amazed and so is Nathan. __**(And yes, Nathan is in their Gym class.) **_

_Laiyla goes home after school. Kitty greets her at the door. Kitty notices that Laiyla smells more like a vampire then a human. Kitty gets a little bit suspicious, but ignores it. Laiyls's parents come home from a meeting and sits Laiyla and Kitty down to talk to them. They explain to them that there are other vampires living in the town and that they are some vampires that are practicing Black Magic. __**(Black Magic is a kind of magic that is very dangerous and it can take over your body and can kill the whole entire universe!) **__Laiyla thinks that the guy that catch her in gym is a vampire and is practicing Black Magic, but she is not very sure._

_The next day at school, Laiyla looks around the class room to see if he is in her class. She spots him in a group of people. She goes to ask Simone who he is. His name is Ryan. Ryan is very popular and is known as an A-Lister, but he does not act like one. Her is very kind, and helps you out when you need help. Laiyla notices that he is wearing a chocker that vampires always wear. He is a vampire! But there is another necklace, with a crystal on it. She thinks that he might be practicing Black Magic! Nathan walks into the classroom and notices that Simone and Laiyla are talking about Ryan. He goes over to see why they are talking about and decides to give Laiyla his IM name so she can talk to him online. __**(Nathan has Ryan's IM name because they did a project together last year.) **__Laiyla take from it and decides that he will talk to him tonight._

_The day passes and Laiyla keeps on thinking if she should tell Nathan that she is a vampire or not because she thinks that he deserves to know, since the 3 of them are in the same circle. Laiyla pulls Simone outside to talk to her. She tells Simone that Ryan is a vampire and might be practicing Black Magic. Laiyla also tells Simone that Nathan deserves to know about her being a vampire. Simone agrees with Laiyla and they go and try to catch up with Nathan. _

_They found Nathan and they stop him to tell him. Nathan is on tears from laughing at them. He thinks that they are kidding. Laiyla decides to show him. She transforms into her form. Nathan feels very dumb for not believing them. _

_They say bye to each other and they all head on home. Laiyla cannot wait to try to talk to Ryan on IM. Hopefully nothing bad happens……_

_**This is a Summary of the story High School Vampire. If you were confused about anything in the story, this should help you. If you still have any questions about the story, message me and I will answer them. Thank You for reading my story!**_


	18. Chapter 16

_**LPOV:**_

_ I just got home from walking with Simone and Nathan. I feel better telling him that I was a vampire. I get a presence off of him that Simone has. I think they both have power of some kind, but I __am not sure what it is._

_ I walked into the house, when I got attacked by Kitty. "Why did you attack me?" I said loudly. "Ive been worried about you!" Kitty said. "Did you have to much catnip again?" I said. "Maybe, _

_maybe not." She said. "I am going upstairs, and don't follow me!" I said. "Okie dokie!" she said. _

_ I get on my computer and typed in Ryan's IM name into the search box. I am scared that he will be on, but I am ready to talk to him._

_His name came up as online. I clicked onto his name and started typing:_

Vampgrl22: Hey! Its Laiyla from class

Jockvamp34: hey, whats up? How did u get my IM name?

Vampgrl22: Nathan gave it to me. I have a question for you

Jockvamp34: what is it?

Vampgrl22: do u believe in vampires?

Jockvamp34: yea,I do, do u?

Vampgrl22: are u a vampire?

Jockvamp34: how did u find out?

Vampgrl22: u wear a chocker that all vampire wear. I have one too!

Jockvamp34: I knew that u were a vampire from the 1st time I saw u

Vampgrl22: how did u know?

Jockvamp34: u look like a vampire.

Vampgrl22: I should of known. I really want 2 talk 2 u so do u wanna come over?

Jockvamp34: yea, ill be there in a hour

Vampgrl22: ok, see u then!

Jockvamp34: see ya!

_ I got offline, to wait for him to come over. I am happy that I now know another vampire in my school, but I still think that he is practicing Black Magic. I will find out soon!_

_ I started going through my clothes to see what I should wear. "I have nothing to wear in my closet!" I screamed. I settled on my black mini skirt with fishnets, my spiked belt, blue shirt and my _

_black gloves. I finished flat ironing my hair and putted on black eyeliner._

_ I heard the doorbell ring and I ran downstairs. I opened the door. He looks a lot different……._


	19. Chapter 17

_**LPOV:**_

_Ryan stood in front of me wearing black skinny jeans, spiked belt, black and white DC's, and a dark blue shirt. His hair was gothic like. He looked like someone that I have meet before, but I am not _

_sure from where. _

"_I made it here. You have a big house!" he said. "Thanks, I guess. How did you find your way here?" I asked. " I knew your scent so I followed it here." He said. Figures, he's a vampire! He _

_looked very hansome but he looks completely different from in school. "This is how I actually dress. I kind of have 2 sides of me." He said. "It's ok. I like you for what's inside of you."I said. "You _

_are the only one that I have shown this side of me. I knew that you would accept me for who I really am." He said._

_ We both stared into each other's eyes for a little bit till I broke the ice by grabbing his hand so we could go upstairs. It feels like I have held his hand before._

_ I took him upstairs to my room because that is where I can get the most privacy. I was ready to talk to him, but I was not sure how he would react. "I really like your room. It suits you well. _

_It is just like you!" he said kindly. "Thanks!" I said. "I have a question for you." I said in a low tone. "What is it?" he said. "Do you practice Black Magic?" I said. _

_ He stared at me again for about 2 minutes. He looked at me like he was in shock, but then he came to his senses. "My parents practice Black Magic, but I refuse to. I moved out and I moved to _

_this town, so I would be away from my parents. I had gone back about 3 years ago for a visit, but I came back after the ball." He said. _

_ I was happy that he doesn't practice Black Magic, but what is that other necklace? It is just bothering me, I am going to find out what it is!_

_ We talked for a little bit longer, when I realized that it was getting late, but we were so relaxed with each other, I did not want him to leave. This is the first time that I have ever been close to a _

_guy before, even if he wasn't, I would want to be with him. _

"_It is getting late, I think I should go now" he said. "Ok, that's fine." I said. I walked towards the door, when I realized that he was not behind me. He went out the window! Well theres a _

_vampire for you!_

_ I sat on my bed when I saw a box with a note on my bed. I opened the box and saw a necklace with a black and blue heart charm on it. It was so beautiful! I opened the note and started to _

_read it. It said "Goodnight my love. Till we meet again, alone. Love Ryan." It also had an anime drawing of me with it. It was the most romantic thing a guy has ever done for me, but I have also _

_heard those words from somewhere, but I do not where they are from, oh well!_


	20. Chapter 18

_**LPOV:**_

_ I had just woke up to my mom screaming up to my room "Honey, wake up! Simone is here!". I cannot believe that she would come to my house at noon! Doesn't she know that I sleep late on _

_the weekends? Oh well! _

_ I got out of bed, still wearing my blue mini shorts and my black tank top that I have worn to bed and headed down the stairs. I looked at Simone and I saw this curious face expression that she _

_had. "Give me the scoop!" she said. "Will you shut up! My mom doesn't know about it so keep your big mouth shut till we get up to my room!"I said. "My bad." She said._

_ We got up to my room and I shut the door n locked it so my sister wouldn't walk in. "So is he a vampire?" she said. "No, he isn't and he doesn't practice Black Magic either, so it's all good." I _

_said. "Well that is good." She said._

"_Hey! What is this?" she said while looking at the necklace and the anime drawing that Ryan had given me last night. "Who give this to you?" she said. "No one, just someone from Vamp, _

_they sent it to me, it's from one of my friends." I said. "Oh, that's cool!" she said. _

_ I cannot believe she bought it. She is really too stupid. "Why were you at my house at noon. Don't you know that I am asleep till like 3!" I yelled at her. "My bad, I forgot that you are a vampire _

_for a minute." She said. She is too stupid!_

_ Simone had stayed over for a couple more hours till I had to kick her out so I could get dressed. I could not get Ryan out of my head from last night. It had felt like I have been with him before, _

_but it was the first time that I had ever been with him. I had put on my black skinny jeans, black converses, white shirt with blue lightning bolts on it, and I had put on the necklace that Ryan had _

_gave to me. I had also put the picture that Ryan had drawn for me on my mirror so I could see it. I had hoped to see Ryan soon, but now it is time to start homework………._

_~~~~~~~~~Few Weeks Later~~~~~~_

_ I had just come home from school, when I had noticed a vampire smell that I know of. I recognize the smell, but I am not exactly sure of who it is. I had opened up the door to the house, _

_when I saw Troy sitting on my couch! Troy is one of my best friends from Vamp. I have not seen him in 6 months. I was so excited to see him again. "Troy! Why are you here?" I said. "I _

_transferred schools because I could not stay in Vamp for much longer, with the war and all going on." He said. "Do my parents know that you are here?" I said. "Yea, I will be living with you guys, _

_for now on." He said. "I am so happy!" I said. "I am happy to see that you are in good help. How come I smell a vampire on you?" he said. "Oh, there is another vampire at school. His name is _

_Ryan. We have become really close, I will introduce you to him and to Simone and Nathan. They all know that I am a vampire." I said. "And they are cool with it?" he said. "well, they were not _

_actually ok with it in the beginning, but they learned to manage. They will like you, trust me!" I said. "Ok, I trust you." He said. I showed him to his room and then I went up stairs to start my _

_homework. When will teachers learn that we have lives and they don't and that is why they give us too much homework? _


	21. Chapter 19

_**RPOV:**_

_ It has been a couple of weeks since I have been with Laiyla. I had this great feeling that I was comfortable with. I wanted to stay with her forever. It was like we have been with each other forever, but that was the _

_first time __that I have spent with her. I do not know why, but I want to be with her for an eternity. _

_ But I also have this other feeling, of strong power. Is it the Black Magic? No, it couldn't be. I also don't know where it is coming from. All I know is that it is not good!_


	22. Sorry!

_**Just to clear up on Ryan, he is a vampire and he does not practice Black Magic. Sorry about the type up!**_

_**-Crockett =p**_


	23. Chapter 20

_**SPOV:**_

_It was Friday, another day of school. I sat down at my desk. Then, Nathan started to come over to my seat. I wonder what he wants this time? Idk!_

"_Hey Simone, are you busy after school today?" Nathan said. "No, not today, why? Do you want me to watch your sister again?" I said. "No not this time. I was wondering if you want to hang _

_out with me after school." He said. _

_ I paused for a second. It sounds like he is asking me out on a date or something. "Yea, that would be cool." I said. "Ok, I'll wait for you outside the building after school." He said. "Okie _

_Dokie!" I said._

_ Laiyla walked in with a guy behind her. He was sexy! I wonder who that is! "Guys, this is Troy. He is my best friend from Vamp. We have known each other since we were born." Laiyla said. _

_"Are you a vampire to?" Nathan asked. "Yea, I am. I came to this town to get away from the war in Vamp. It is too dangerous to be there right now, so I'm staying at Laiyla's house." Troy said. _

_"That's cool!" Nathan said._

_ I saw Ryan staring over at us. He looks a bit worried. I wonder if he is ok. I also noticed that Troy has the same chocker as Ryan and Laiyla, but his is a different style. Its like a more evil like _

_chocker. I guess its normal? Oh well!_

"_Do you guys want to come to my house?" Laiyla said. "Thanks, but no thanks. Simone and I are going to study after school." Nathan said. "Ok, maybe another time." Laiyla said. "Ok." I said. _

_We all went back to our seats and we sat down to start the day. I hope that we have a good day!_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~After School~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_ I got up and started to walk to the front door when Ryan stopped me. "Hey, what's up?" I said. "Who is that guy that is with Laiyla?" Ryan asked. "Oh Troy! He is from her town. They are like _

_best friends. Why do you ask?" I said. "Just curious, I guess." He said. "But there is one thing, Troy is wearing a different chocker than you and Laiyla. I just ignored it but it might be useful to _

_you." I said. "Thanks, that tells me a lot. I owe you. How about we hang out tomorrow." He said. "Ok, I will see you then." I said. "See ya!" he said. OMG! I am going to be late. Nathan will kill me! _

_ I got outside and Nathan was waiting for me. I hope that he will forgive me. "What took you so long? I started to get really worried about you." He said. "Sorry about that. I just ran onto Ryan _

_and we started talking, that's all." I said. "Ok, shall we go now?" He said. "Yea, but where are we going?" I said. "You will see in a couple of minutes. Just be patient." He said. He grabbed my hand _

_and we started walking. Why is he holding my hand? I feel like we have held hands before. I kinda like it. His hand is so warm and I don't want to let go. _

_ We got to this river that had a rope swing and trees around it. It was so pretty. I never knew that this was back here. "Come over here. I have a picnic for us." He said. I followed him to this _

_big rock where he had a blanket laid out, a picnic basket full of food, and some towels with bathing suits. "I hope it fits you. I picked it out for you." He said. "Thank you. I didn't know that we were _

_going swimming." I said. "Well I wanted to surprise you. You deserve it!" He said. I went over and grabbed the bathing suit and went to change. The bathing suit was a bikini that was purple and _

_white flowers. He knows me so well because my favorite color is purple! I went back over to the rock, where Nathan was standing. He turned around and said "Wow, you look amazing!" "Thanks, I _

_guess." I said. "Come on, it feels great." He said. He jumped in and then I went in after him. We played around a bit and then we got out so we could eat. Nathan had set out some sandwiches, _

_soda pop (Orange soda, my favorite!), chips and brownies for desert. "The food is great, did you make it all?" I said. "Yea, I like to cook and bake so I made everything yesterday after school." He _

_said. It was the sweetest thing a guy has ever done for me! Nathan went back and handed me a red rose that had his necklace around it. He had a black necklace that had a cross on it that he _

_had worn every day since I have known him. He never took it off! He handed me the rose. "I want you to have this to show that I fallen in love with you." He said._

_ Did he just say the "L" word? No guy has ever told me that he loved me? I don't know what to do. I always had feelings for him, but I never showed it. I think that I have fallen in love with _

_him! "Are you ok?" he said. "Yea, it just came so fast." I said. "If you do not have the same feelings for me, I understand." He said. "I have the same feelings for you, actually I have had a crush _

_on you since the first grade." I said. "Really?" He said. "Yea, but I want to take things slowly, is that ok?" I said. "Yea. Well it is getting late and I should get you home." He said. "Yea, lets go." I _

_said._

_ We got to my house and he walked me to the front door. "Well here's your house." He said. "Yea, I guess I'll call you tomorrow." I said. "Yea, good night." He said. "good night." I said. Before I _

_turned to go inside, Nathan gave me a kiss on the cheek and said "I love you." I walked into the house, still in shock. My sisters Brianna and Brittany were on the couch asleep. I saw and piece of _

_paper on the table and started to read it. It was from dad. It said "I am sorry but Mom and I had to leave for a meeting in L.A. I am not sure when we will be back but I left the credit and debit card _

_on the table. Watch the girls again till we get back. Thanks. Dad. _

_ Well it looks like they will not be back for a while. _

_ I went up stairs and took a shower. I can still feel Nathan's kiss on my cheek. It was so warm and his lips were so soft. That had been the first time I have ever been kissed by a boy. I think _

_that I will invite him over tomorrow. I better get a good nigh rest._


	24. Chapter 21

_**SPOV:**_

_ I had just gotten out of the shower when I heard the phone ring. I looked at the ID and it said "Laiyla." I wonder what she wants this time. "Hello?" I said. "Spill all of the details girl! I want to _

_know what happened with you and Nathan." She said. "Well he took me to this river and we went swimming and we ate some food and then he gave me this rose with his necklace around it, then _

_he told me that he loved me." I said. "OMG! That is like huge!" she said. "Well that's not the biggest news, he kissed me on the cheek." I said. "I smell love in the air!" she said. "Ill let you get _

_some sleep. I will call you tomorrow." She said. "ok, goodnight." I said. "Goodnight!" she said._

_I hung up the phone and I went to put my clothes away. I just noticed that I have Nathan's sweatshirt. I guess that I will wear that to bed. The jacket had Nathan's lacrosse team and his _

_number on it. I put that over my bra and I went to lay in my bed. I was also wearing Nathan's necklace. It has meant a lot to him and now I have it. It feels like he really loves me._

_As I started to fall asleep, I heard a knock on my window. Who in the hell can reach my window? I looked out my window and saw a cute guy that had on Goth clothes. I have never noticed _

_him before. "It's me, Ryan, let me in." he said. I opened the window and said "what the hell is wrong with you and what is up with those clothes?"I said. "Well this is the real me. I am not as _

_much of a jock as I look like." he said. "Well you could of used a door you know." I said. "Windows are more fun." He said. We sat around, talking the whole time, mostly about Laiyla and him _

_being a vampire. "Do you know why Troy is always with Laiyla?" he asked. "Well it looks like she is his only friend here." I said. "Why, do you like her or something?" I asked. "Well, it's like this, _

_ever since she has been here, it feels like I have known her forever and that we should be together. I guess that you can call that love." He said. "I also get like a evil sense off of him. And I don't _

_l__ike it at all." He said. "Have you told Laiyla that?" I asked. "Umm….not yet but I will soon." He said. "You should tell her tomorrow. Go home and think about it. If you feel like you guys should be _

_together, well tell her that. She is amazing and you do not want to let a girl like her go. It is not worth it. Call me if you want help." I told him. "Thanks, I feel a lot better now. I will tell her how I _

_feel tomorrow." He said. "Good! And make sure that you do not upset her." I said. "Thanks." He said._

_ He went over to me and gave me a hug and left through the window. I should teach him how to use a door. I still cannot believe that he looks like that. It is like he has 2 personalities or _

_something like that. I went to lay on the bed when I found a piece of paper. I opened it and it was a anime drawing of me. I was wearing a purple and black dress with some converses and my hair _

_was up in a little pony tail and I and I had black ribbon in my hair. It had a little note on it and it said "I had a dream and this is what you were wearing. I do not know what it means but you look _

_cute. Thanks for everything! -Ryan"_

_ I put it on my dresser, in front of a frame of my sisters. I had put on my radio to my favorite country station and went to bed. I am still in shock of Nathan and Ryan showing like that. I will _

_see Nathan tomorrow and we will chill out. I better get some rest. Today was the best day ever in my life!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~_

_ I had just woken up from the door bell ringing. I wonder who would be here so early in the morning. I got up and went over to look at the time and it was 10:00! Holy shit! I can't believe that _

_I __slept for that long._

_ I went downstairs and I heard Nathan's voice. I went around the corner to find Nathan on the couch while my sisters were playing with his sister. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I thought _

_that you would like a study buddy for the finals" he said. "Laiyla and Ryan are also coming over soon. Is that ok with you?" he asked. "That is better than ever!" I said. "Great .Your sisters and my _

_sister are going to Zoey's sleepover party so we could all stay over and study for finals coming up." He said. "Well it looks like you planned everything out." I said. "Yep I did. I will be back in a bit. _

_Laiyla and Ryan should be here soon." He said. "Ok, see you later!" I said. "See ya baby!" he said. He had left the house and I was in shock because that was the first time that he had called me _

_baby. I had set up the living room so we had room to study. I also went out and bought food and snacks for us to eat and I had set the food out when the door bell rang. Laiyla and Ryan were _

_standing at the door, with their stuff so we could start studying. "Where's Nathan?" Laiyla asked. "He took his and my sisters to a sleepover party." I said. "Ok, let's start without him." Laiyla _

_said. "Ok." I said. "Fine with me." Ryan said. "let's go! Laiyla said. _

_ A couple hours went bye while study out asses off. We finally stopped around 4:00 p. we could eat dinner. We ordered pizza and wings and we got some mozzarella sticks. Ryan had got _

_everything to eat as a thanks for letting them crash at my place._

_ Laiyla and I were looking at Seventeen magazine for prom dresses and stuff like that. "What are you gonna wear to prom?" Laiyla asked. "I don't think that I am going to prom." I said. "What _

_is wrong with you? I am going with or without a date. I have never been to a prom like yours so it should be fun." Laiyla said. "Simone is going to prom. Why are you saying that?" Nathan had _

_interrupted us. "I am?" I asked. "Yea, I already bought your ticket." He said. "Well I guess I am going now!" I said. _

_**LPOV:**_

_ I was sitting alone, while watching Nathan and Simone flirt with each other. When I turned around, Ryan was walking to me with a piece of paper in his hand. "Laiyla, can I ask you _

_something?" Ryan asked. "Sure, what is it?" I asked. "Do you have a date to prom yet?" Ryan asked. "No, why do you ask?" I said. "Do you want to go to pro with me?" he asked. My heart had _

_stopped beating for a minute. I cannot believe that he is asking me to prom. "Yea, I'll go with you." I said. "Great, I am so happy!" Ryan said. "Me too!" I said. _

_**SPOV:**_

_ We had finished for the night and we were all watching the horror movie "The last house to the left." I don't like scary movie so I am really scared right now. Laiyla and Ryan are on the couch _

_while Nathan and I are on the floor. Nathan had tried to make some moves like put his arm around me and try to pull me closer to him, but I just let him. At every scary part, Nathan would hold _

_me tighter and make me close my eyes. It seems like he knows when I am scared and when I am not._

_ The movie had ended and Laiyla and Ryan had gone out to the store to get stuff. I was getting a little bit sleepy but I had stayed up to hang out with Nathan. "Baby, are you tired?" Nathan _

_had asked me. "I am a little bit sleepy, but I am ok." I said, which was a lie. "You can go to sleep. I will stay up till Laiyla and Ryan get back. It is ok." He said. "Ok, I guess." I said. I went to my _

_sleeping bag on the floor, which was next to Nathan. I started to fall asleep when I heard Nathan say "Goodnight baby. I will see you in the morning." He had kissed me on my cheek and tried to _

_tickle my ear. Today was a long day and I cannot wait till prom!_

_**NPOV:**_

_ Simone had just fallen asleep when I started playing with her hair. She was so cute when she is sleeping and her hair is very soft and smells good. I am very happy that she accepted my invite _

_for me taking her to prom. I just hope nothing goes wrong till then. I guess we will see. I wonder where Laiyla and Ryan are. Where in the hell would they go in the middle of the night?__**  
**_


	25. Chapter 22

_**LPOV:**_

_ Ryan and I have been out for quite a while now. I thought that we were just going to the store, but I guess not. "Where are we going anyway?" I asked. "Hold on a second. I'm gonna pick you up _

_and we are going to go somewhere." He said. The minute after that, he picked me up in his arms and he decided to go and jump on roofs to go faster. It feels like this has happened before. Like we _

_had to get away so he carried me and he jumped on roofs. I must be imaging things again. Silly me!_

_ We had gone to the water side, where there was a beach and it was in total darkness. "Why are we here?" I asked. "I wanted to talk to you alone, so I brought you here to my house." He _

_said. I was confused because he said that his house was here. In the darkness, there was a little shack that looked like it was made for two people. "I thought that you live with your aunt." I said. _

_"I only told you a lie to buy time for me to tell you the truth." He said. I was even more confused. Why would he lie to me? I am very upset and confused right now. "The truth is that I am from _

_Vamp, but my parents are not alive. They died about 3 years ago. They were killed with Black Magic. That is why I hate it so much and that I moved out here, so I could be away from all of the _

_problems in Vamp. But I went to Vamp about a year after the accident to see if I could find out anything about the Black Magic, but I ended up empty." He said. "But why are you living by _

_yourself?" I asked. "My family in Vamp sends me money so I can go to school and stuff like that. I live alone because I think that it is the best way for right now, till I get my memory back." He _

_said. "I had lost my memory about 5 years too. All I can remember is being in my palace when I was little and then I remember going into hiding in other elms, but that's about it." I said. "I see. _

_Well I am sorry that I lied to you. I just want to learn more about what happened on that day." He said. "Well I will help you all the way!" I said. "Thanks Laiyla. I am so lucky to find a person like _

_you. No one could replace you, no matter what!" he said. I had gotten up when he grabbed my waist and pulled me against him. He was very warm, like the sun. He had put his arms around me _

_for a hug. And when we were hugging, I had a flash back. I felt dizzy and started to fall down, but he caught me. "What's the matter Laiyla?" He asked. "I had a flash back." I said. "Oh what?" he _

_asked. "It was of a young couple, at a ball. They were hugging. It looked like they were about to exchange glances at each other." I said. "Hold on, ok? I will take you to my place till you are well." _

_He said. He picked me up and carried me to his place. It was small with a living room, kitchen, bath room and bed room. He laid me on his bed and covered me up with a blanket. He came back in _

_with some water and a rag. "I am sorry to worry you." I said. "It's ok. You are my princess after all." He said. I had fallen into a deep sleep. _

_ About a couple hours later, I woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon and toast, my favorite! "Good morning sleepy head. Are you feeling ok?" he asked. "I am ok, just hungry." I said. "Well _

_there is plenty here. Eat up!" He said. After breakfast, we had left to go back to Simone's house. They are probably worried sick about us. Oh well!_


	26. Chapter 23

_**SPOV:**_

_ It seems like I am in a very deep sleep. I feel like I am falling into a hole. I have landed into dance party. It looks like Laiyla's house! I cannot believe she is having a Sweet 16 party! There are _

_a lot of dancers in fancy dresses, and there is food and drinks and a lot of people. I see Laiyla dancing with Ryan in the middle of the dance floor, I see Nathan and I dancing around Laiyla and Ryan. _

_Hold up! Did I say that I am dancing? Holy shit! And I am looking good out there!_

_ I look up and I see Troy on the stairs, looking down at Laiyla and Ryan. He looks pretty pissed. Suddenly. Troy sends some warriors to attack them. Everyone is freaking out and then, they _

_grab Laiyla and attacks everyone! Ryan is chasing after Laiyla and Nathan and I are fighting off the warriors with some kind of magic. My power is purple and Nathan's is red. It looks pretty cool. I _

_turned around and a warrior cop killed me! I am now in a black hole, falling again._

_ I wake up in sweat and in terror. I am freaking out right now, but it was only a dream. It felt so real. It felt like I was there with them. "Are you ok, you look scared as shit?" Nathan said. "It's _

_nothing. It was just a nightmare." I said. "Well it's ok. Don't stress over it. It is morning anyway." He said. "Ok good, time to eat!" I said. We went around to the kitchen and we saw Laiyla and _

_Ryan sitting there with coffee and breakfast ready to eat. I was still freaked out because of the dream. I will forget about it in a couple of hours. "Hey guys, I wanted to tell you that I am having a _

_Sweet 16 party at my house and it is a big deal. Since I am in line next for the crown and since I will be 16 in two weeks, I will become the queen of Vamp!" She said. "That's great!" Nathan said. I _

_was afraid that she would say that. The party was in my dream last night. "Are you ok Simone, you have a scared face. Is everything ok?" Laiyla asked. "Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about me. I _

_am really happy for you!" I lied. I was happy for her, but I was scared because of what I saw in my dream last night. "Well I am going to go home to get some preparations together for the party. I _

_will see you guys later!" She said. She hugged Nathan and I am gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek. I wanted to talk to Ryan about my dream, but I had to get Nathan out of the house first. I have _

_just the trick! "Nathan, could you do me a favor?" I asked. "Sure, what is it?" He asked. "Could you watch my sisters at your place today. I have to clean and they would get in the way." I said. _

_"Sure, no problem. I'll go right now." He said. He kissed me on my forehead and my cheek and gave me a bite on my neck. I was kinda scared but I am ok with it. _

_ He left and it was just Ryan and I. "Well I guess I will leave now." He said. "No, don't leave. I want to talk to you about something really important." I said. "Ok, well what is it?" He asked. "I _

_had this dream of Laiyla's Sweet 16 party. You and Laiyla were dancing. Everyone was in fancy dresses. But Troy was up on the stair case and he looked pissed. The next minute, Troy sent these _

_warriors to steal Laiyla and attack everyone. You went after her and Nathan and I were trying to kill off the warriors, then everything went to a blank. Do you know what that means? Nathan and I _

_also had these weird powers. I don't know what it means. Could you give me a clue?" I said. "It looks like you have the power of seeing into the future and that you might be a guardian?" He said. _

_"What are guardians?" I asked. "Well in my dimension, guardians are people that can see into the future and past, and also have different powers that have been sent down in generations to _

_protect the leader or royalty. They are usually in a pair, like a couple. Did you say that it was you and Nathan fighting?" He asked. "Yep." I said. "Well it looks like I found Laiyla's guardians. I will _

_train you myself and we will teach you your powers so you can use them at any time." He said. 'Ok, I guess." I said. I always thought that my life would be boring, but I was clearly wrong!_


	27. Chapter 24

_**SPOV:**_

_ Ryan finally left my house after teaching me a bit of my power. I am still confused because I always thought that this kind of stuff never existed, but I guess that I was wrong. Ryan taught me how to pick up things _

_with my power and how to levitate. I can also control time. I need to get use to all of this. It is so strange. _

_ I had just finish cleaning the house when I heard my cell phone ring. It had some strange number that I didn't recognize. I answered the phone and said "Hello, this is Simone." The voice said "This is Dad. I wanted to _

_let you know that mom and I will not be coming home for a while. Aunt Sally is coming to get the girls because I am transferring them to another school. I want to take care of the house while we are gone and we will give _

_you money for school and other things. She will be here tomorrow. We love you and will talk to you soon." The phone hung up and I started to cry. I am so confused right now. I don't know what to do now. _

_ The door bell rung and I told them to come in. Nathan found me crying on the floor. He said "What's wrong? Is everything ok? Did something bad happen?" I just continued to cry till I could get myself together. Nathan _

_picked me up and moved me to the couch. "My Dad called and told me that they won't be back for a while, but they are taking the girls with them. My aunt is coming tomorrow and picking them up. I will be by myself for a _

_long time." I said. Nathan continued to hold me till I could get up to tell the girls. I told them that they are going away for a little bit and that they have to pack their stuff. They were both excited and curious. I was still very _

_upset. Nathan stayed for dinner and helped the girls pack. He is the best guy a girl can ever have. I plan to tell him about our powers after the girls go to sleep._

_ The girls finally fell asleep and I sat Nathan down on my bed. "We have to talk. Do you remember the nightmare that I had last night?" I said. "Yeah, and what about it?" He asked. "Well it looks like we both have special _

_powers. We were born to protect Laiyla from any danger. Before you laugh, let me show you." I said. I got up and I levitated in the air. I also grabbed his necklace off of the table with my powers. Nathan sat there in shock. I _

_said "Now you try to grab something off of the table." He put out his hand and grabbed a picture off of the table. I was correct of the color of his power. His was red and mine was purple. I guess that I can really see into the _

_future and possible the past. "Ryan said that he will train both of us after school everyday. I think that something bad might happen at Laiyla's party, but I am not sure. "Well I am happy that I will be training with you." He _

_said. He turned me around and kissed me. We sat there making out for at least a half hour, when he had to go home. "I will call you when I get home." He said. He bit me on the neck and kissed me one last time. I was not _

_prepared for tomorrow….._

_**LPOV:**_

_ I was sitting in my room, making plans for my party, when I heard a knock on my door. Troy had came in and sat on the edge of the bed. "Who are you inviting to your party?" he asked. "Well, I am inviting people from _

_Vamp and some people from here?" I said. "Like who?" He asked. "Like Simone, Nathan and." Troy had cut me off by saying "Like Ryan?" I replied by saying "Yes, I am inviting Ryan. Do you have a problem with that?" I _

_asked. "Yes, I do have a problem with that. I don't like him. I think that he is practicing Black Magic." He said. "Well he is not practicing Black Magic and he is coming to my party. If you do not like him, well to bad." I said. I _

_was so pissed. Why in the hell would Troy ask me not to invite the guy that I am falling for? The next minute, Troy pushed me onto my bed and pinned me down. He was on top of me and asked me the same exact _

_question over again. Then, he leaned in and kissed me. I was in shock and rage. He kept on kissing me up and down. I felt so uncomfortable and I wanted him to let go. Then, he bit me! I was so pissed. My powers had _

_kicked in and I threw him across the room with all the strength that I had. "What in the hell are you doing?" I asked in anger. He smiled and said "I just want what's best for you and the party, that's all." I sat up and _

_looked at him. He finally left the room with not saying a word. Right now, all I want is for Ryan to be here, with me._

_**TPOV:**_

_ She is so inconsiderate! Why in the hell is she like this! Ryan is such a baby and couldn't protect her from anything. Well I'll show them all that I am the ruler of this universe!_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**SPOV:**_

_ I had gotten up because the door bell rung. Today would be a sad day, but it is not my decision. I had gotten the girl's stuff together and sat it next to the door. My Aunt had walked into the door and said "I do not know _

_what is going on with your parents, but it's their decision, not mine. If you need anything, call me ok?" I stood there in sadness and said "Ok, take good care of the girls for me." My Aunt shook her head as I hugged the _

_girls goodbye. They had left my life for a while, but I will be ok, I hope._

_ I had just finished cleaning up the girls room. There is nothing left in there, except for memories of happy times. My phone rung and Nathan's number showed up. He had called at the perfect time. I picked it up and _

_said "Hey, what's up?" He said "Meet me at the river in 10 minutes?" I sighed and said "Ok, I'll be there soon." I hung up the phone and went to put on my bathing suit. I looked everywhere and couldn't find my bathing _

_suits. I finally looked at the back of my closet and found it! It was my black and purple bikini that I have had forever. I put it on and then put over Nathan's shirt that he left here for me and a pair of low-cut shorts and my _

_purple flip-flops. I had gotten a text message from Nathan saying to bring a drink just incase, so I grabbed one of my ice teas that had lemonade mixed in with it and I ran out of the house. I walked to it, even though I _

_could of driven, but I wanted to walk. When I got there, Nathan was already in the river waiting for me. I took off my shorts and shirt and jumped in. It was a bit cold, but I prefer the cold. I always have for some reason. We _

_were swimming for a little while and then we got out. He told me that he was taking me to get a snowball. He got cherry and I got cherry and lime, which is my favorite. Then, he took me to a jewelry store. They had so _

_many things that I wanted. Then, he took a silver ring off of the table. It had a silver band that had engraving on it. It said "I love you Simone, always." and it had a heart at the end. The stone was my birthstone, which is _

_purple. This is the sweetest thing a guy could ever do for me! I felt really bad because I didn't get him anything, but then one store had this necklace that had a cross and a lacrosse stick charm on it. I decided to buy it for _

_him. He loved it! He said that it was the best gift that he had ever gotten from anyone._

_ We walked around until we got to my house. We decided to watch a movie called The Last House On The Left. We watched it for a bit but I fell asleep. I was dreaming again. I found myself at some kind of ball. There _

_were people dancing and everyone was having a good time. I looked at the middle of the dance floor and found a couple dancing. They looked like they were around the age of 13 or something like that. It looked like Laiyla _

_and Ryan dancing. They looked so cute together. Then, the chandelier fell and everyone was running. The couple were still together but then, something separated them and the girl fell to the ground. Something fell on her, _

_but I don't know what. I woke up again in sweat. I found myself in my bed, in a t-shirt and shorts. I recognized the shorts because they were Nathan's basketball shorts. I could not find him anywhere, so I assumed that _

_he went home. I went downstairs to get some coffee. I found a French Vanilla Cappuccino on the counter with a note. It was from Ryan saying to meet him at the football field in the morning. I went back to sleep so I could _

_get some rest for tomorrow. It will be a long day._


	28. Chapter 25

_**SPOV:**_

_ Today was the second day for training, but it was Nathan's first day. It is going to be hard for him because he is not patient at all. I got up and put the coffee to heat up and I got on my computer. I got an email from _

_Laiyla. It was an invitation to her party. It would be a massacre party. You would have to wear a ball gown and a mask. This party sounds like a disaster waiting to happen. The email was forwarded to me, Nathan, Ryan and _

_people from school. It said to R.S.V.P. quickly and so I did. I got on face book to see if I got any messages from mom and dad, and I got nothing. I just hope everything's ok. _

_ I finished my coffee and got dress. I had left on Nathan's basketball shorts because they were baggie. I put on a purple tank top and my purple converses. I grabbed a water bottle, my phone and keys and went to the _

_car. I have a silver convertible that has a hello kitty sticker in the window because I love hello kitty! _

_ I got to the football field and I saw Nathan and Ryan standing in the middle. Both Ryan and Nathan were wearing white tank tops and basketball shorts. We started by stretching and running a lap around the track. I _

_had no clue why we were running, but I enjoyed it. Nathan got hot so he took off his shirt. I have never realized that he had a 12-pack. I feel really stupid for not realizing it. I am a failure as a girlfriend! Nathan heard me _

_talking to myself and came over and said "You are not a failure as my girlfriend." and kissed me on the forehead. _

_ We started with target practice and fighting skills. I kicked but in targets and holding up a shield, but Nathan was better at fighting. Then, Ryan showed us how to run really fast. I succeeded in that, but Nathan fell _

_behind a bit. It took me a bit to get the grip that both Ryan and Nathan had great bodies, but that is not what matters. _

_ We stopped for the day and chilled out. We went and got snowballs. Nathan decided to come over my house to help me with some stuff. He let me take a shower first so I could get clean first. I went upstairs and took a _

_shower. It felt like I was in there forever, but I was only in there for 10 minutes. I got out and got dress. I decided to put on a pair of shorts and my Kyo shirt that Nathan had gotten me for my birthday last year. While he _

_took his shower, I found two necklaces in my bag. One was purple and the other one was red. Each necklace had a charm on it. Mine had a purple key with some black stones on it. Nathan's had a black lock with red stones _

_on it. I waited for Nathan to get out of the shower to put it on. When he came down, I gave him his and I put mine on. When we wore it, it glowed. When I stopped glowing, I was wearing a purple and black zebra print mini _

_dress with black converses and my hair was up in a little ponytail and I had black ribbon in my hair. It was exactly like the picture that Ryan drew, but the only difference is that I had a purple clip in my hair. It was so cute! _

_After Nathan's necklace stopped glowing, he was wearing black skinny jeans, black and red converses and a red shirt with a black cross on it. His hair was pitch black hair. He said "Wow, you look amazing!" I looked at him _

_and said "You don't look bad yourself." We both looked at each other, than he kissed me for the first time! His lips were so soft and sweet when he meet mine. It felt like I was on a fluffy cloud. We were kissing for a bit till _

_we changed back to our own forms. We both looked at each other and I said "We should go buy Laiyla's present." He shook his head and we went out to his car. Nathan had a black Ford F-350. It was so big! He opened up _

_the door for me and then we went to the local mall. We didn't have much of a mall in town. We called it and outdoor mall because all of the shops are outside, mostly. We went to every store that we could think of and came _

_up with nothing! I was so pissed at myself. Out of all the stores, I could not believe they had nothing that suited Laiyla's style. Then, I remembered that I had to get something at Hot Topic. I found it! How could I forget Hot _

_Topic. I am so stupid!_

_ We went into the store and they had everything that would fit Laiyla. They had jewelry, shirts, skirts, shoes and collectables. It was so hard to pick. Nathan called me to the back of the store because he found _

_something. I went to the back and I found Nathan holding up a blue and black hoodie that had Kyo on the back. Kyo is Laiyls's favorite anime character from Fruit Baskets. It fit her perfectly. I also found black-skulled hair _

_clips that had blue bows on them. I also found my purple skirt, Vampire Knight shirt and my black an purple zebra print fingerless gloves. Nathan paid for me things and I paid for Laiyla's present. We also stopped by Sports _

_Authority so Nathan could get his stuff for Lacrosse and I had to get my stuff for Softball. We were out for a bit and it started to get late. I was tired so we went back to my house. It was nicer because I had privacy, but I _

_don't like being alone, and Nathan knew that. We decided to watch T.V. in my room because there was a marathon of Avatar: The Last Airbender and we both love that show. I always wished that I could airbend and Nathan _

_wanted to firebend. I was really tired and I fell asleep. I felt so bad because I always fall asleep early. I kinda felt Nathan playing with my hair and touching my skin. It felt really good. I heard him say a couple times that he _

_loved me. I liked it a lot. I felt him move his hands down to my waist and they just stayed there. I guess he fell asleep, but I was happy because he was still here. This night will be the night that I actually sleep for once _

_without being scared._


	29. Chapter 26

_**LPOV:**_

_ I heard Kitty going through some stuff in my room. Why in the hell is she up this early in the morning? Well I might as well go see what she is looking for. I got up out of bed and walked over _

_to my desk because that was where she was standing. She turned around and had a scared expression on her face. She was holding a piece of paper that had black and gray writing. She handed _

_me the paper and I started to read it. It said "You had hurt me really badly and now you are going to pay for it." Kitty was still scared, but I assured her that nothing is coming to get her or me. But _

_I am still curious in how it got on my desk. I was actually scared to death about it so I got up and got ready quickly. I put on my black basketball shorts that were Ryan's but I stole from him, my _

_white cami and my high top converses. I grabbed my bag and my phone and started to run to Simone's house. I needed help on this mystery._

_**SPOV**_

_ I woke up to the smell of waffles and toast down stairs. I threw on my baggy volleyball sweatpants that were black and were two sizes too big for me, my blue cami, and my under armor _

_sports flip flops. I was putting my hair up when I heard my door bell ring. Who in the hell would be here this early? I started walking down the stairs when I heard Laiyla's voice. I am amazed that _

_she got up this early. I hope she keeps this up everyday. _

_ When I got down to the kitchen, Laiyla was holding up a piece of paper that had some kind of writing on it. She handed it to me and I read it. It was a threat letter! I looked up and Laiyla _

_looked scared. I went over and gave her a hug. Nathan had handed us coffee. I usually drink french vanilla and Laiyla drinks hazelnut. We had breakfast and then headed to school. We all decided _

_to get in Nathans truck and then headed to school. It was a quiet ride there because Laiyla kept her mouth shut. Nathan was holding my hand. I wondered why Ryan never wanted a ride to school _

_but I guess he would rather be by himself._

_ When we got into class, there was a group of people that had on the same chokers as Laiyla. I cannot believe that there are more vampires at this school. I looked more closely and saw Troy _

_with them. Then, Laiyla headed over there and she confronted him. I could not hear what they were saying, but then I saw Troy slap Laiyla in the face and then pushed her on the floor. I was so _

_pissed. I was gonna confront him but Nathan went over and talk to him. Nathan got mad and walked away. I went over and tried to calm him down. He kept on repeating "He is the most rude _

_person ever. Why in the hell would you hit a girl. He is one son of a bitch!" I went over and checked to see where Laiyla went, but I didn't see her. I found her on the floor crying in pain. I felt so _

_bad for her. I went and got a ice pack and gave it to her. I have no clue what to do for her. Troy is very rude and should not be allowed to stay at her house. I heard Ryan walking up the stairs. He _

_will be furious about what happened. He ran to Laiyla and said "What in the hell happened? Who did this to her?" I looked at Ryan and said "Troy and her were talking and then next thing, Troy _

_slapped her and pushed her to the ground. Nathan tried to talk to him but he got pissed and walked away. Don't do anything stupid to get her upset." Ryan looked pissed, but also upset for Laiyla. _

_He grabbed her and pulled her off of the ground. He held her in his arms so she would calm down. After she finally did, we walked and sat down at our desks. We waited a bit but our teacher didn't _

_show up. I guess today will be a free day._

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_ I was sitting at my desk reading a book called "The Chronicles Of Vladimir Tod." I was also listening to my ipod. I was listening to a song called "Rain is good" by Luke Bryan. It is one of my _

_f__avorite songs. I looked up to get a sip of my red bull, when I saw a guy walk over to me. He was tall, muscular with brownish hair and green eyes. He was cute but not my type. I recognize him _

_from the group of people from this morning. I hope he is not as mean as Troy. He walked in front of my desk and said "Hi, my name is James and what's your name gorgeous?" I spaced out for a _

_minute before I answered. Before I was able to, Nathan walked over and said "This is Simone, my girlfriend and I am Nathan. Can I help you with anything?" James looked at me for a second and _

_said "I don't need anything but thanks. I will talk to you later Simone, when your boyfriend isn't around." Then he walked away. Nathan was furious about it. I had to do something to cool him _

_down so I kissed him. Well that did the trick! He was such a ditz that he forgot that even happened. So I went back to listening to my ipod. I turned to the song "Out Last Night" by Kenny _

_Chesney. I would die to see him in concert! He is so good live. Then I got bored of my music so I turned to the radio in my ipod. I turned to 93.1 WPOC, which is my favorite country station. I laid _

_my head down on my desk and fell asleep. I started to have the same nightmare that I had about the party. We were having the battle still. Laiyla got taken away and Ryan went after her. Nathan _

_and I were fighting off warriors, when Nathan and I joined powers and we killed off all of the warriors. It was a big light and then the chandelier fell on me and I got crushed. I could feel the pain _

_through the dream. My leg got sprained. It hurt like hell. Then, I heard someone say "Wake up Simone!" I woke up from my dream in sweat. Laiyla asked "Are you okay Simone, you fell asleep." I _

_sat up and said "I'm fine, what's up?" Laiyla pulled me up out of my seat and walked me out of the store. I was limping because my left leg was hurting. It was like the pain in my dream _

_transferred outside of the dream. It was strange. Ryan looked at me when I was walking outside of the store with a curious expression on his face. I was curious in where Laiyla was taking me, _

_but I didn't really cared. We walked out of the building and I saw a silver Ford F-150 outside. It had a skull sticker on the bed of the truck. Laiyla said "Get in, we are going dress shopping." I was _

_happy to go shopping because I need to go. We got to this one store that had a bunch of dresses that fit Laiyla and my style. It was time to have some fun!_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~2 Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_ We tried on a million dresses and finally found the perfect dresses. Laiyla found a black and blue dress that was short, but had corset lacing in the back. It was Gothic looking that fits her _

_perfectly! It was strapless, which she liked a lot. I found a purple and black mini dress that flowed out a bit and was strapless. It was perfect! We both got black heels. We ended up buying the _

_same pair so we matched! Then, we headed to Hot Topic to buy accessories. I found a choker that had a black cat charm on it. I also got black stud earnings. I also got my cartilage pierced. It was _

_awesome! I also got a charm bracelet that had a bunch of cool charms on it. Laiyla got a black key necklace that was from Coraline. She also got a skeleton ring, and black fingerless gloves that _

_had chains on them. Then, we went and got our hair done. I kept on thinking how the hell she is paying for it, but it didn't bother me much. I got my hair cut in layers. My original hair color was _

_brown, but not it is black with purple streaks in my bangs. I looked amazing! Laiyla's hair color was blonde and blue, now it's black and blonde with blue streaks. She also got extensions put in. She _

_looked amazing too! By the time we were done, we went by Starbucks and got coffee for everyone. We met up with the guys at the track because Nathan had lacrosse and Ryan was finishing up _

_track. We sat down and talked more about her party. There's gonna be lots of food, awesome music and lots of dancing. It is gonna be awesome! But I still think something bad is going to happen, _

_but I won't tell Laiyla about it. I don't want to make her worry any._

_ The guys finally were done and came over to get their coffee. Nathan acted like I was his savior for getting him coffee, even though it was no big deal. When they were done, we went to my _

_house and did some homework. Prom was in two weeks, finals were in a week and a half, and summer was two and a half weeks away. This school year has gone by so fast. We will be juniors _

_soon! We did all of our homework and studied fro quizzes and stuff like that. Everyone stayed for dinner. I made some steak and baked potatoes and a salad. It was really good, even though _

_Nathan did most of the cooking. I am not the best cook out there and Nathan is the best! We decided to watch a movie. We watched New Moon from the Twilight series. Laiyla and I were all over _

_Jacob, which is played by Taylor Lautner. He is smoking hot with a really good body. The guys were jealous, especially Nathan, but I reassured him that I love him and gave him a kiss so he would _

_stop being mad. We stopped the movie early because it was a school night. Laiyla fell asleep and Ryan was going to take her home. Nathan stayed for a bit longer so he could help me clean up the _

_kitchen. He also tuitered me in French and World History. He was a big help, we actually fell asleep for a bit. When I woke up, I was in my bed and I was wearing sweatpants and Nathans under _

_armor shirt. I felt kinda strange that he changed me, but then I realized he just slipped the sweatpants over my shorts and he put on the shirt over my tank top. I decided to just go to sleep. _

_Tomorrow will be a better day, I hope!_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3 Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_ It was finally Thursday, the day before Laiyla's party. She was very excited and it was all that she could talk about. I started to get tired of it, but I didn't mind it much. The day went by pretty _

_quickly because all we were doing in class was reviews for the finals. By the time school ended, I was still thinking it was the beginning of the school day. I got out to the car and I saw Ryan _

_waiting for me. I didn't recognize the car next to mine. It was a silver BMW Convertible. It was very nice. It took me a minute to realize that it was Ryan's car. I went up to him and asked "What's _

_up? Do you need to talk to me?" He grabbed me by the arm and shoved me into his car. He sighed and said "I need your help. I don't know what to get Laiyla for her birthday. I want it to be special _

_but I have no gift ideas." I thought about it for a minute when I thought about this charm bracelet that I saw at a store. It was silver and had a bunch of charms that screamed Laiyla. I told him to _

_head for the plaza. We got to the store and he fell in love with the bracelet. He bought it for $50. It was kinda expensive, but it was very nice. We went to the dollar store and got wrapping paper _

_and a blue bow. We wrapped it in the car. I was happy that he got that present for her. After wards, we went to practice my powers again. We didn't have a hard practice, which was nice. We went _

_and got some coffee and got my car. We said goodnight and he gave me a hug. He gave me a kiss on the cheek as a thank you for helping him with finding Laiyla's present. It was sweet. I went to _

_7-11 and got a wrap and a slurpee. I also got a Hershey Cookies And Cream chocolate bar. I had a craving for something sweet. I got home and did my homework and ate. I got on facebook to _

_check for messages. I didn't get any from Dad, but I got one from my sister Brianna. She said that everything was going okay and that everyone said hi. I was happy that everything was okay, but _

_I missed them a lot. I went and took a shower. I emptied my bag and I found a picture in my bag. It was a picture of me and Laiyla standing in our dresses that we bought for Laiyla's party. It had _

_a note with it. It said "You girls look amazing in your dresses. Can't wait to see them in person tomorrow! Love Ryan." I laughed at the thought at him seeing our dresses already, but I should of _

_guessed it. I went to get in bed when I got a text message from Nathan. It said "Goodnight sweetie and I will see you tomorrow at the party! Love ya!" It also had a heart at the end. It was so _

_sweet! I put my phone on the charger and went to sleep. Tomorrow will be a very interesting party._


	30. Chapter 27

_**SPOV:**_

_ Today was the day of the party. Laiyla was finally 16 and it was the day of celebration. I am happy for her, but I am also skeptical of how the party will go. I got up out of bed and I went to get _

_my phone. When I looked at it, my phone totally broke. Shit! Oh well, I guess it is time for a new phone. I threw on some shorts and a blue shirt and my flip flops. I got in my car and headed to _

_the Verizon store. When I got there, I went over to the clerk and asked for the LG Rouge. It was the phone that I have been wanting for a long time. I paid for it and went to Starbucks. When I got _

_there, I saw Ryan going in. I waved to him and he came over and gave me a hug. He said "Hey, what brings you here?" I laughed and said "My phone broke so I had to get a new one and I wanted _

_some coffee." We went in and I got a french vanilla cappuccino. Ryan got a vanilla late. We sat down and talked for a bit. We mostly talked about the party and about Laiyla. Ryan looked at my leg _

_and asked "What happened to your leg. You have been limping on it for quite a bit. Are you okay?" I stared into space for a minute before I answered. I said "I had a dream when I fell asleep in _

_class. It was about the party. Laiyla got take away by someone, you went after her and Nathan and I fought off some warriors. Then, we killed them off and the chandelier fell on me and pain went _

_through my leg. I think the pain from the dream transferred into real life. It is strange but it doesn't bother me much." He looked at me and then went back to drinking is coffee. We went out to _

_our cars and he gave me another hug and told me that he would see me at the party. I went home and I was counting down the hours till the party. The party didn't start till six but Laiyla wanted _

_me there at five. It was three o'clock now and I have to get ready. I took a shower and blow dried my hair. I took a couple minutes to rest. I did some more of my homework for English and French _

_class, then I went back to getting ready. I put on my dress and flat-ironed my hair. Then I put on my make-up and my accessories. I put on my shoes and grabbed my keys and my mask, which _

_was purple. I ran out and drove to her house. When I got there, Laiyla was flipping out. I took her upstairs so I could help her get ready. I did her hair and put on her make-up. She looked amazing! _

_Tonight will be a long night for sure..._

_**LPOV:**_

_ I am still flipping out! I don't want anything bad to happen to mess up the party. But luckily, Simone helped me get ready. By the time that I looked out to the living room, everyone was here. _

_They were wearing mask, like I asked. Everyone looked amazing! Then, I saw Simone walk downstairs. She looked like a princess. I saw someone pull her and give her a hug. It looked like Ryan. _

_He was wearing skinny jeans and a black dressy shirt. He looked handsome. Then, I saw someone kiss Simone. It was Nathan. He was wearing black skinny jean and a red dressy shirt. He also _

_died his hair black and he got his lip and ear pierced. He looks amazing! I can't wait till I get to dance!_

_**SPOV:**_

_ I got downstairs and I saw Ryan. I guess that he could find me easily because he knew what I was wearing. He gave me a hug and then Nathan came up behind me a kissed me. He looked _

_amazing! I turned around and I saw Laiyla walk down the stairs. I saw Ryan greet her and kiss her. Then we headed to the dance floor! _

_ The music was awesome, the food is great and everyone looked amazing! Ryan and Laiyla were dancing in the center and Nathan and I were dancing near them. I was having a great time. _

_But I felt like someone was watching me. I looked up near the stairs and I saw troy with a bunch of other people. It looked like the group of kids from school. He had his eyes on Laiyla and Ryan. It _

_looked like he wanted revenge, but he was waiting for the right minute to strike. Nathan pulled me to the side ad said "Is everything okay, you look worried." I turned to him and said "Troy and _

_other people are going to attack. It is my nightmare all over again. We need to warn Laiyla and Ryan but we don't want Troy to notice us telling them about his attack." Nathan looked around and _

_said "We need to stay near them and protect them. After all, we have these powers to protect them." I smiled at him and we headed over near Laiyla and Ryan. Ryan saw my expression and read _

_it. He knew what was up. We stayed alert, but it was hard because we were dancing. Then, Troy sent some of his friends to attack us. It was exactly like my dream, people were running _

_everywhere, warriors were attacking and Laiyla got captured. Nathan and I transformed into our forms and started to fend off the warriors. I held up a shield so we didn't get hurt and Nathan shot _

_at the warriors. Ryan changed into his form. He was wearing black skinny jeans, black converses and white shirt with a black tie. He went after Troy because he had Laiyla. Nathan and I joined _

_hands and combined powers. It killed off all of the warriors and the roof started to shake. The chandelier collapsed and it got me under it. Nathan got me out and he carried me out. My leg was in _

_pain. I think I broke it. We waited for Ryan to return, but he didn't. Nathan carried me while we went to find them. We found them near a river, where Troy was ready to kill Laiyla and Ryan was _

_ready to fight. We watched from a distance before we went in. Troy kept on talking, but we couldn't hear well. I guess we have to wait till the right minute._

_**LPOV:**_

_ I seriously don't know what to do right now. Troy is about to kill me and Ryan is about to attack him. Troy started to talk. He said "Well since you both are about to be killed, I might as well tell _

_you guys the truth. At the ball in Vamp before the war, you guys met and fell in love at age 13. You guy were made for each other. You actually met at another ball before then. I was jealous of _

_you two. Laiyla, you gave him that necklace that he is wearing right now. At the ball, I was so mad that my powers from Black Magic kicked in and I started the war. You both ran, but got _

_separated. Laiyla got ht in the head and Ryan was knocked out from a door. You both lose your memories. And that is why you guys have a connection with each other." Well that makes a lot of _

_sense now. I knew that I lose my memory. Now everything is clear. Troy went on talking and he said "I am still jealous and I always will be!" Then he tried to attack but then I transformed into _

_my vampire form. Now I feel much better._

_**SPOV:**_

_ If she was able to do it, then why did she wait to do it now? She is such an idiot. We went out, but Laiyla already took care of it. Troy was tied up and he couldn't escape. Troy went on saying _

_"Ryan, I was the one who killed your parents. It was by accident because I was experimenting with Black Magic and it got out of control and it killed them. I am sorry." Ryan looked pissed but he _

_took him back to Vamp. We all went for the first time. We went to the palace, where Laiyla was going to be crowned queen. But we had to put Troy in prison first. Once we did, we all headed back to _

_the palace._

_ When we got there, everyone was waiting for the crowning. Laiyla's dad had a speech that thanked Nathan, Ryan and I for saving Laiyla and everyone. Then, Laiyla was crowned queen of _

_Vamp. She enjoyed the attention a lot. Everything was turned back to normal. There was no more war and Laiyla was finally queen. Everyone went back to my town, except for Laiyla. I am going _

_to miss her!_

_**LPOV:**_

_ It was a couple days after the attack and I was happy to be home, but I miss Simone and Ryan. The power is all great and all, but I rather be with with my true friends and I am going back to _

_Sparrows Point!_

_**~~~~~~~~~Day Before Final Exams~~~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**SPOV:**_

_ It was the day before final exams and everything went back to normal. The only difference is that I am still going out with Nathan and Ryan is hanging out with us a lot. I got to school and _

_sat down at my desk. I looked around the room and saw no one. I laid my head down and then I heard a voice say "Wake up sleepy head, you need to get more sleep." I looked up and it was _

_Laiyla! I got up and gave her a big hug! I missed her so much. I asked "Why are you here, I thought you moved back to Vamp." She laughed and said "I missed you guys so much and since I am _

_the Queen now, I can decide what to do. I am living with Ryan now and we are happy. I go back to Vamp when they need me. But my dad said that you and Nathan have to protect me. And then I _

_moved back here." I gave her another hug before the teacher came in. Tomorrow is the day of finals, and then there was Prom. Everyone was talking about it. Luckily, I already got my dress. Prom _

_was only a couple days away. I could not wait!_

_ The day went by fast and then it was the end of school. Everyone came over my house so we could study for finals. We studied our asses off! We have everything down pack. We ordered _

_some Chinese food and watch some T.V. We all fell asleep around midnight._

_ When I woke up no one was up except for Ryan. He made me some coffee and we talked for a bit. We mainly talked about what happened last weekend. Once we had breakfast ready, _

_everyone was up and ready for finals. We all got in Nathans truck and headed to school. We sat in a classroom all day taking finals. Once the day was done, everyone was excited. We all went to _

_Opies, the local snowball stand. We all got snowballs and then headed back to my house. We all crashed at my house again. All I can think about is Prom, and that is it!_

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~Day Of Prom!~~~~~~~~~~**_

_**SPOV:**_

_ Well it was the day of prom. Everyone was helping to get the school ready. Some people actually left early so they could get ready, but we left early because we felt like it. Laiyla came to my _

_house and Nathan went to Ryan's house. We chilled out till we had to get ready. Laiyla did my hair and make-up, while I did hers. We were looking good! Laiyla was wearing a all black dress that _

_was kinda short, but I fits her well. I was wearing a purple mini dress that looks cute on me. We put on some awesome accessories and then we left. We waited in the gym for the guys. We _

_chatted with some of the other girls, then Nathan grabbed my waist from behind me. Ryan did the same thing to Laiyla. We headed to the dance floor and danced for a bit. It was an awesome _

_prom. Nathan, Ryan, Laiyla and I got our pictures taken with each other. It was the best night ever! Then, there was slow dancing. Nathan lead because I don't know how to slow dance. It was an _

_awesome time, then he kissed me. It was the best kiss ever. Everything was going great, that I didn't want it to end. It was the best night ever. I hope that nothing ruins our relationship, ever!_

_**To Be Continued...**_


End file.
